


Speechless

by evenni



Series: Miraculous song fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, And the class believes her, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like Glee or Highschool Musical, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Songfic, You don't have to read it if you don't like it!, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenni/pseuds/evenni
Summary: When Lila lies about her, turning her friends against her, Marinette has enough. She is going to expose Lila for the fraud she is! And not even Adrien is going to make her speechless!
Series: Miraculous song fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271999
Comments: 35
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone
> 
> I came up with this when listening to 'speechless' from Naomi Scott (Aladdin), and thought of this. I hope you like it, I just had to get it out!

Here is the link to _Speechless_ , sang by Cristina Vee (Ladybugs/Marinette's voice actress). That way, you can really picture her singing it

[Speechless - Cover by Cristina Vee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK-_rprNYWE)

* * *

When Marinette entered the classroom, she saw everyone crowded around Lila. Trying to not roll her eyes, she went to her seat, which was in the back again. 

The class made her switch again with Lila after she claimed to have twisted her ankle while doing some charity work, even if it didn’t look twisted and she could walk normally. And because Marinette liked to help others, she wouldn’t mind to switch, right?

That had been a few weeks ago, and they never bothered to switch again, so she remained in the back. She refrained from saying anything, knowing Lila would twist her words and make her the villain again. And the others would believe her. Believe the new girl they have known for a few weeks over a friend known much longer.

That had hurt Marinette the most. The fact that they didn’t even want to give her the benefit of the doubt. That they didn’t want to listen to her side of the story, and just write her of as ‘jealous’ and ‘unreasonable’. That she wasn't allowed to feel hurt of angry.

It got worse after that. She spended less time with everyone, because all they could talk about was Lila this, Lila that, and Marinette didn’t want to hear it. During lunch, she went home, but probably no one noticed. The others sought her out less, opting on spending time with Lila instead. They only came to her when they needed a favor, or when they had something for the classrep to take care of. 

When she ascended the stairs, she was stopped by Alya, who stepped in front of her.

Without a warning, she slapped Marinette.

“Alya, what …” she said, holding her cheek with one hand, confusion clear in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you! Why would you do that?”

“I … what? I don’t understand?” Marinette said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes because of the pain she felt. She tried to force them back, but no such luck.

“Don’t play dumb with us! You stole Lila’s designs for Jagged Stone to pass them off as your own!” Alix said, stabbing her finger in Marinette’s chest.

“What? I never did that!”

“Don’t deny it Marinette, Lila told us everything. Of your mean textmessages, your hatefull comments, everything. I knew you didn’t like her, but I never thought you would stoop so low.” Alya sad.

“Not cool, Marinette!”

“I never thought you would be so mean!”

Marinette glanced around the room, looking for help. Her eyes landed on Adrien, sitting in the front row. She looked at him, pleading to step in, defend her. But he just looked away. Leaving her alone in this.

“I didn’t do that! I never send any message to Lila, and I never stole her designs, if they even excisted to begin with! She lied to you!”

“This again? Where is your proof that she is lying then? ‘Cause up till now, you never showed your proof.”

"Where is your proof?"

Alya's eyes went wide. She clearly didn't expect that answer from Marinette.

"I, well, I ... eh" she said, trying to answer the question, but drawing blanc.

Marinette shook her head, dissapointment clear in her voice when she started to speak. "So I have to present proof to you, your best friend, but Lila just has to walk in, claim she knows Ladybug and a whole bunch of other famous people, and you believe her on her word, but not me?"

Without giving the chance to say anything, she carried on.

"Of course I have to present proof, because it is me, silly Marinette, who is always clumsy and stumbles over her words, and when I don't like someone, the only possible reason is jealousy! Of course you can't believe me on my word, when there is no proof. Of course you are ALWAYS right, and I am ALWAYS wrong!" 

She turned her back to the class, not caring for the hurt present on their faces, and takes out her phone.

“Fine Alya, you want proof? I’ll call Jagged and …” 

Before she could finish her sentence, she was dragged out of the room by Adrien, saying a quick ‘can I talk to you for a second?’. Standing outside the classroom, he let go of her arm, standing in front of her.

“Marinette, what are you doing? I thought we agreed to not expose her!”

She couldn’t believe him! After all that, he still didn’t want to expose her? That she was slapped for something she never did? That she was ostracized and left alone because he wanted to keep the peace?

“Didn’t you hear what she said about me? That I was a thief and a bully! Alya slapped me! For nothing! And you want to stay silent? To still let her ly?”

“Marinette, what does it matter that she is lying as long as we know the truth? Her lies will be found out eventually. Just have patience.”

“Patience? So she can keep making me the villain, the bully? So she can steal all my friends away? No Adrien, I am done with the high road. She will never change unless she is exposed and faced the consequences of her lies.”

“But making the bad guy suffer …” Adrien said, being interrupted by an angry Marinette.

“No Adrien, you won’t keep me quiet. I will tell them the truth!”

She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Adrien’s hand on her arm, holding her back. She slapped away his hand but stood still anyway.

“I thought you were my friend. But I guess you’re not.” she said, looking over her shoulder. She looked back to the front, whispering 'I can't believe I fell in love with you'. A song popped in her head, and without thinking she started singing.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

She sang, gesturing to the classroom. She turned around, facing him. Adrien saw fire burning in her eyes, determination radiating of her. But he couldn't say anything, too stunned by it all. What was happening? He simply didn't understand why Marinette was acting like this.

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

She pointed an accusing finger to him.

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

After that, Marinette left him, gaping with his mouth open, trying to comprehend the words. What was she doing? 

Meanwhile, Marinette left the school, running out the doors, while she kept on singing. She couldn’t stop, the words she had hid so long had to get out!

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_"Stay in your place"_

_"Better seen and not heard"_

_But now that story is ending_

Marinette arrived at the Eiffel tower, looking up to the top of it. It was standing tall, still, even if it was ment to be taken down after the World Fair of 1889. She felt strong, looking at it. sturdy.

_'Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

She ran, to a nearby alley. She freed Tikke from her purse, and called “Spots on!”. A few seconds later, Ladybug was swinging over the Parisian rooftops, to the Eiffel tower, while she kept singing.

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

She reached the top, and stood there, not even out of breath (thanks to her Ladybug powers!). She kept on singing, unable to stop. she held herself tight with one hand, the other moving while she sang. She turned like a pole dancer, while she kept on singing, not caring if anyone could hear her.

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echo saying:_

_I won't be silenced_

_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

After she ended her song, Ladybug stood there. She felt strong, determined. She knew what to do!

Song: [Speechless - Naomi Scott](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBwAvLuXQEg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Many requested another chapter to this story, so here it is. I really hope you like it!  
> If you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments, but please be polite. I had a rather rude comment on het first chapter. Remember that you are not obligated to read something if you don't like it, and it can be your opinion, but you can be nice about it.
> 
> With that said ( I had to get it of my chest), have fun reading this chapter!

Nino was just sitting there, processing everything. It all went so fast. First, he was just talking to Alya, about a movie they went to see last weekend. Then Lila entered, tears in her eyes. When asked if everything was okay, she said she was, even when it was clear that it wasn’t. After a few questions from the girls (mostly Alya), she started crying and telling them about Marinette. Marinette that send her hateful messages, Marinette who stole her designs, the ones she made for Jagged Stone, and told him she made them. Marinette, who bullied her, and made mean comments about her when they were alone.

The girls went to comfort her, but Nino stayed in his seat. He didn't know what to think of it. He wanted to believe Lila, because why would she lie about that? But he also didn’t want to believe Marinette did that, because honestly? It doesn’t sound like her! She would never do that!

Something was up, and he wanted to find out. But before he could say any of this concerns, he saw Marinette enter the classroom, ascending the stairs to her new place in the back. He still felt kinda bad for her, to be there on her own. But Alya really wanted to sit with him, and Lila needed the seat in front, and liked to sit next to Adrien, saying she needed his help during class. It was a temporary change at first, but it dragged on for weeks. He didn’t notice at first, but Marinette never said anything, so he didn’t either. 

Then it happened: Alya stood up from where she was comforting Lila, and just slapped Marinette. Nino couldn’t believe she did that to her best friend! Marinette just stood there, hand on her cheek, confused look on her face. Before he was able to process this, and do something, they started to argue.

“Alya, what …”

But Alya was having none of it, already talking over whatever the girl was trying to say.

“I can’t believe you! Why would you do that?”

Now Marinette looked even more confused to Nino.

“I … what? I don’t understand?” Marinette said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes probably because of the pain she felt from Alya’s slap.

He saw Alix going over to Marinette with an angry expression on her face.

“Don’t play dumb with us! You stole Lila’s designs for Jagged Stone to pass them off as your own!” She said, stabbing her finger in Marinette’s chest, which caused the bluenette to lose her balance a bit, but she managed to regain it.

“What? I never did that!” She said, frustration clear in her voice. Nino almost agreed with her, but Alya was faster.

“Don’t deny it Marinette, Lila told us everything. Of your mean text messages, your hateful comments, everything. I knew you didn’t like her, but I never thought you would stoop so low.” 

The stared at her, glares varying from anger to disappointment. Looking around, Nino saw confused looks on Rose and Juleka’s faces, and on Ivan and Mylene’s.  _ Huh, _ he thought,  _ They don’t know what to think either. _

“Not cool Marinette!”

“I never thought you would be so mean!”

He saw Marinette looking around, looking longer than a few seconds to Adrien, like she wanted something from him. But his bud just looked away, keeping quiet.

_ Weird _ , Nino thought.

“I didn’t do that! I never send any messages to Lila, and I never stole her designs, if they even existed to begin with! She lied to you!” Marinette tried to defend herself.

“This again? Where is your proof that she is lying then? ‘Cause up till now, you never showed your proof.”

“Where is your proof?”

This got Nino thinking. She got a point there. He saw Alya’s eyes go very wide behind her glasses. Like she didn’t expect that answer from Marinette.

"I, well, I ... eh" she said, trying to answer the question, but drawing blanc.

He saw Marinette shake her head, and looked down hearing the disappointment in her voice. He knew it was partially directed to him, because he also believed Lila but didn’t believe her because there was no proof of Lila’s lying. 

"So I have to present proof to you, your best friend, but Lila just has to walk in, claim she knows Ladybug and a whole bunch of other famous people, and you believe her on her word, but not me?"

she carried on, waving her hands in frustration.

"Of course I have to present proof, because it is me, silly Marinette, who is always clumsy and stumbles over her words, and when I don't like someone, the only possible reason is jealousy! Of course you can't believe me on my word, when there is no proof. Of course you are ALWAYS right, and I am ALWAYS wrong!" 

He nearly flinched (and saw Alya flinch) when she almost screamed the word ‘Always’, like they did this regularly to her. But they didn’t, right? They were good friends, right? Her words felt like a punch in the stomach. He saw her turn around, and taking out her phone.

“Fine Alya,” she said, “you want proof? I’ll call Jagged and …”

Before she could finish her sentence, she was dragged out of the room by Adrien, saying a quick ‘can I talk to you for a second? Nino (and the rest of the class) looked confused at that. Why would Adrien do that? 

suddenly, they heard a sob, and all heads turned to the italian girl. She was crying again, rambling about how she was sorry that she said anything, sorry to try and ruin their friendship with Marinette, that Adrien was probably trying to protect her and trying to talk sense into her, and so on. Alya, Alix and Sabrina immediately went to comfort her, saying that everything would be fine, that Marinette would calm down, and then they all could be friends.

But something was off for Nino about the situation. Because what Marinette said made sense. They just believed Lila, and never let Marinette do her story. They only knew one side, and decided to believe that for some reason. Without finding out Marinette’s side. They believed Lila on her word, but knew Marinette longer. And why would Adrien take Marinette so suddenly away, just when she was about to call Jagged Stone? Something was not right here.

Nino wanted to find out what. And the first thing to do that was to properly talk to Marinette.

So while the others were still focused on Lila, he silently slipped away from his seat, and went after Adrien and Marinette.

* * *

Adrien just stood there, Marinette’s last words still ringing in his head.

_ I thought you were my friend. But I guess you’re not. _

He was, right? He was her friend, and wanted to help her. But he also didn’t want to humiliate Lila. Sure, what she was doing was wrong, but she probably just felt threatened by Marinette, because if she was outed, she never had a chance at getting normal friendships in class. When she saw that, she would change, he knew!

_ She will never change unless she is exposed and faced the consequences of her lies _

Was exposing her the only way? If people knew she was lying, they probably would take whatever she said with a grain of salt. But still, it felt for some reason a bit cruel to Adrien.

But Marinette was so adamant on telling the truth. If exposed, Lila would probably an akuma again, and she was usually very hard to beat. Adrien was not looking forward to that.

Just before she turned away from him, her expression was so hurt. Adrien never wanted to see her like that. But what could he do? He really wanted to help Marinette, but exposing Lila? Was there no other way than that?

_ I can't believe I fell in love with you _

She had whispered the last part, but he wasn’t certain he heard it right. If she was in love with him, he would have seen it at a certain point, right? She had said twice she liked him as friend, once in the wax museum and once after that show with Jagged at the bakery. He would have noticed!

But it would explain some things …

Before he could finish that thought, she started singing. He recognized the song from when they went to see it with Alya and Nino, from the new Aladdin movie. While singing, she gestured to both the class and him. Were they suffocating her? Or was it just because the song text was like that? Then why had every word hurt, like he was silencing her. The part ‘stay in your place, better seen but not heard’ especially hurt, because he could very well relate to that. That was what he had to do for his father, but was the class doing that to her? He couldn’t say.

He just wanted to go back to class, but when he turned around, Nino stood there, mouth open with a shocked expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many wanted to read how Marinette would kick ass and expose Lie-la, oops, I meant Lila, but I thought this was a nice second chapter. Lila will be exposed, don't worry!
> 
> If you have suggestions on how, on if Mari should forgive her classmates or not, let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet if I will continue this or if it will stay a one shot. Please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
